brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Barbuto
was one of the victims on Flight 11. *Three sites with full list of survivors, plus photos and stories - http://www.legacy.com/sept11/home.aspx http://edition.cnn.com/SPECIALS/2001/memorial/index.html http://www.google.com/webhp#q= Category:Victims Christine J. Barbuto was one of those people whom everyone else wanted to be around. Her friends from the University of Rhode Island recalled how they hung out in 106 Barlow Hall, where she lived with Jennifer Tice in her freshman year. Erik J. Granskog, a college friend, spoke of the good times they had "playing charades, wearing stupid hats, watching `Cheers,' dancing and singing to the Violent Femmes over and over, inventing silly drinking games." Dianne Walsh, one of Ms. Barbuto's two older sisters, recalled an old family tale: when someone praised Ms. Walsh's singing at a concert, Ms. Barbuto asked, "How long have you had this problem with your hearing?" "She was probably 9 at the time," Ms. Walsh said. Ms. Barbuto was also a practical joker. Her former roommate, now Jennifer Tice- McClain, said the two of them would hide behind the curtains when they saw male students heading for class and make catcalls until they turned red and ran. "The sad thing is that Christine and I were not done being roommates," Ms. Tice- McClain said. "We always joked about how we were going to live together at the same old lady home and put Ex-Lax into the brownies and Saran-Wrap the toilets." Ms. Barbuto, 32, of Brookline, Mass., was a buyer for the TJX Companies and was on American Airlines Flight 11 on Sept. 11. http://www.nytimes.com/library/national/met_MISSING_1116_barbuto.html Christine Barbuto of Brookline, a buyer for TJX Cos. in Framingham, was killed Sept. 11 on American Airlines Flight 11 in New York City. She was 32. Born in Peabody, she graduated from Peabody Veterans Memorial High School and received a merchandising degree from the University of Rhode Island. Miss Barbuto was en route to Los Angeles on a buying trip for TJX, the parent company of TJ MAXX and Marshall's stores. She leaves her father, John Barbuto of Peabody; and two sisters, Dianne Walsh of North Reading and Jeannine Daly of Burlington. A memorial Mass will be said tomorrow at 4 p.m. in St. Adelaide's Church in West Peabody. Editorial Obituary published in THE BOSTON GLOBE on September 20, 2001. There are dozens of pictures on the Web site devoted to Christine Barbuto, a 32-year-old Peabody native killed when American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the World Trade Center. In brilliant color, photos plucked from family albums have been posted on www.christinebarbuto.com, a touching reminder of a young woman's vibrant life. They show Christine, her brown, curly hair blowing in the wind, at a beach in Chatham with her nieces and nephews, smiling in the sun. There is Christine at her graduation from Peabody High School in 1986, wearing a mortar board and a brilliant smile. And with friends on an outing in Boston, shoulder-to-shoulder, a carefree soul who touched so many. "We know that you all knew Christine in your own special way. To us, she was a loving daughter, passionate sister, and a devoted aunt," writes Dianne Walsh, one of Barbuto's two sisters. Barbuto grew up in Peabody and went on to study fashion merchandising at the University of Rhode Island. She was heading to Los Angeles on a buying trip for TJX Companies on Sept. 11. While her family has carefully put together the Web site, Barbuto's friend Gayle Piraino has spent the past year also working to ensure her friend will never be forgotten. Today, she is never far from Piraino's mind. "It's still so unbelievable," said Piraino, a Rockport resident who established a memorial fund last fall in Barbuto's name. Piraino, vice president of Acme apparel in Gloucester, was able to raise nearly $3,000 for the Christine Barbuto Memorial Fund during fund-raisers held this past year. She designed and sold 300 baseball hats bearing an embroidered American flag, and after her stock sold out quickly, she began ordering more. This summer, she also designed a second hat and donated all the proceeds to the Rockport Firemen's Association.http://www.ecnnews.com/9112002/pchris.htm External links http://members.cox.net/rfitzzzz/Christine.htm References